V. M. Koothrappali
Dr. V. M. Koothrappali is the ex-husband of Mrs. Koothrappali, and father to Raj, Priya, 3 other boys and 1 girl according to Raj. To date, all of his appearances have been in a video chat window, together with his wife. Series overview He is a wealthy in India, drives a and has a large house full of servants. He believes academics have a limited earning potential, and wishes his son would have become a gynecologist too, as he is apparently unaware of his son's condition. ("The Grasshopper Experiment") In "The Monopolar Expedition", he and his wife won't let Raj go to the with the other guys because they're afraid he will die. He and his wife constantly try to match Raj with n girls, even though Raj disapproves on several occasions. He has also shown concern (voiced by his wife) about Raj's close friendship with Howard, which for them could be a sign that he is gay. They are also under the impression that Leonard and Sheldon are a gay couple, although Leonard quickly corrects them. Once while Raj was drunk, he introduced Penny to them as his girlfriend. After they call Penny a hotsie-totsie, Penny sets them straight that they would be lucky to have her as a daughter-in-law, Dr. V.M. thinks that she is feisty. They also threatened to cut off his allowance when Penny told them that the deaf girl Emily was using her disability to get Raj to buy her extremely expensive gifts such as rubies, who then dumped him. In "The Septum Deviation", Raj is worried about what to get his parents for their fortieth wedding anniversary. Later he gets a call from his father that he has moved out and that his parents are getting divorce lawyers. It seems over the years they did not communicate and let a lot of little things boil over until they hated each other. His mother may have also been seeing someone else. His father visits him at Christmastime in 2014 while fighting his wife for divorce. In "The Clean Room Infiltration", Raj's father is in the middle of his divorce and visits his son at Christmas time. Raj leaves to help his friends deal with a stray pigeon and his father is left with Amy and Penny and her boring Victorian parlor games. V.M. does Heimlich out a yarn ball caught in Amy's throat. Trivia * He is one of three fathers of the main cast who has physically appeared on the show; the others being Penny and Bernadette (Leonard's father is only mentioned, Sheldon's is dead, Howard's left him at 11, Amy's has never been seen or mentioned and Stuart's is only mentioned). * As mentioned by Sheldon, the Koothrappalis' are "half-way between Bruce Wayne and Scrooge McDuck". Extrapolating data from the Forbes Fictional 15, the Koothrappalis' wealth would be about $37.3 billion. This would make them jointly the 14th wealthiest individuals in the real world (as of late 2014), between Bernard Arnault of LVMH and Michael Bloomberg of Bloomberg LP. Gallery Hop7.jpg Koothrappali family.png Raj's Parents - The Roommate Transmogrification.jpg Fig45.png Fig35.png Fig23.png Fig12.png Fig6.png Fig5.png Fig4.png Fig2.png External links * Dr. V. M. Koothrappali on IMDb Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:The Koothrappalies Category:Raj Category:Articles With Photos Category:Medical Doctors Category:Raj's Family Category:Indian Category:The Big Bang Theory